


Pleasantville

by flareonfury



Category: Big Wolf on Campus, Smallville
Genre: AU Chloe never married Jimmy, Community: crossovers50, Community: galorechallenge, Community: sv100, Crossover, Drabble, F/M, Post-Finale, for BWOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-16
Updated: 2009-03-16
Packaged: 2020-09-23 11:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: Chloe meets The Pleasantville Werewolf... and his trusty sidekicks.





	Pleasantville

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sv100 Challenge Crossovers and for galorechallenge Challenge 8 prompt Chloe/Tommy - thanks & friends. Also written for crossovers50 prompt Writer's Choice. First Big Wolf crossovers and first published 2009.

Part 1

“Merton J. Dingle, my lady, I’m yours to command,” Merton’s stated, his voice high and completely excited. Chloe stared at him in confusion.

“What?”

Lori quickly stepped in between Merton and Chloe, “Down boy.” She dragged him away from the newcomer.

“Sorry about that,” Tommy stated, causing Chloe to look up at him before letting out a laugh.

“No, that’s fine… just not one of my usual greetings from people.” Chloe stated, brushing off some dirt on her dress.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Tommy asked, concerned.

Chloe grinned at him. “Sure, this event is nothing compared to others.”

“Others?”

Part 2

“And here I thought Pleasantville was the weirdest place on earth.” Lori stated after hearing about Chloe’s experiences with the supernatural.

Chloe laughed, “At least now I know Smallville isn’t the only town that is that weird.”

“I did hear about Smallville, but I thought it had all been a rouse to get people to start visiting… it is rather an out of place area to visit.” Merton stated causing Lori to smack him upside the head. “Ow! What was that for!?”

“It’s not like Pleasantville is very popular either, Merton.” Lori stated glaring.

Chloe and Tommy exchanged amused glances.

Part 3

Chloe leaned over to whisper to Tommy, “How long have they’ve been going out?”

Tommy looked over and grinned. “I’d say about a month… but they won’t confirm anything.”

Chloe chuckled at that. “I’m sure they’ll tell you when their ready…”

“I know, I just wish they would get over it. It’s not like I don’t know already. I’m perfectly fine with it, anyway.” Tommy explained.

She studied his face and found exactly what she was expecting. “History between you and Lori, huh?”

Tommy nodded, “Ancient history though.”

“Yeah… I understand.” Chloe stated, her eyes sadly studying the arguing couple.

Part 4

“I wanted to say thank you, by the way.” Chloe stated later that night. She had already preplanned to leave tonight, although now she wanted to stay longer (preferably as long as Tommy wanted), however she couldn’t. Clark would undoubtedly need her help with something or another… or Oliver might need some help. She also had think about Isis.

“Anytime, Chlo,” Tommy stated grinned wolfishly at her, causing her to laugh.

“If you’re ever in Smallville, give me a call.” Chloe said, meaning it. 

“Hey, we can still stay in contact. And come back anytime you want.”

“I definitely will.”

THE END.


End file.
